


The Reunion

by mohinikapuahi



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou calls all the riders together for the birth of her first child, but will they all get there safely, and why is somebody after their land?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Rock Creek, Two weeks earlier_

Kid stood beside his faithful horse Katy, his crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

'Lou, we can put off the trading trip for a while' he spoke quietly to her, 'I don't want to leave you here alone.'

'For God's sake Kid, I am not alone, I have the whole damn town here with me.' she smiled at his protectiveness

'Darling, I'm worried about you, Buck can go and do the trading. I'll stay with you.'

'And I know he'd go happily, and he'd do a great job, but you know how they are about Indians, They'd be fighting him the whole way. He doesn't deserve that. It is better if you all go. Besides I'm not due for another three weeks.' She smiled, but she couldn't quite hide the fear in her eyes.

'What about what happened last time?' Kid shook his head at the memory of finding his tiny wife laying in a pool of her own blood when she collapsed during her last pregnancy, not only losing the baby but almost losing her own life.

'This time is different, honey, I don't know how' she put her hand up as he started to question her 'I don't know how I just know, I can feel it.' He embraced her tightly, kissed her deeply and climbed onto his horse.

Buck, worried also worried about his friend rode up behind Kid and spoke to Lou himself

'Lou are you sure you are alright?' he asked watching her face carefully, learning a long time ago to trust Lou's intuition.

'I'm fine Buck, you and Jenny have a good time and see if you can keep him out of trouble.' She laughed as she reached up for Buck to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jenny waved from the drivers seat of the wagon that was hitched behind two of their sturdy wagon horses. Morning Star, Buck and Jenny's tiny four year old daughter jostled her mother to lean across and wave goodbye to Aunty Lou. Tears welled afresh in Lou's eyes as she watched the child of her two best friends. A tiny eretheral beauty, she combined both her mothers and her fathers finest features. Her waist length hair, almost blue black in colour was habitually worn in an Indian braid. She had inherited her fathers delicate Indian bone structure and her mothers porcelain skin and sky blue eyes. Lou looked longingly at the little girl and realised that Daddy would have his hands full with her when she was old enough to find the opposite sex.

'Promise you'll bring Theresia back with you.' she called to Kid.

'She won't be able to resist seeing her little niece or nephew. You know that.' Kid answered her.

It had almost broken Lou's heart five years ago, when Jeremiah and Theresa had decided to stay in the orphanage in St Joe, to complete their schooling before they returned to live with their sister and her new husband. Jeremiah, had since turned seventeen and was currently working with the army scouts at Fort Laramie learning scouting and surveying in hopes of becoming an army surveyor when he came of age. Theresia, however, had not wanted to be a burden on her sister's marriage and was still at the orphanage.

'I love you Louise' he spoke as he quickly dismounted and hugged her tightly again, before remounting and wheeling Katy around to leave. Lou watched them leave from her seat on the porch steps, before she stood and walked into the house

Rock Creek Three Days Later

Lou pushed herself up from her seat, feeling bloated and disenchanted with being pregnant. Disappointed that she had not heard from her friends yet she glanced across at the General Store. It had been three weeks and she had not even had a letter from any of them. She left her house and walked slowly into town to check at the General Store if any mail had come in yet. Walking through the door of the store, she did not even have to speak when Tomkins shook his head at her, knowing that she was pining for her husband and desperately wanted to hear from her friends.

Walking slowly to her home, she sat on the porch swing for a time, missing her husband but understanding why he was gone. Stroking her precious cargo, she smiled thinking that up until three days ago her husband had never been more than a heartbeat from her side. Maybe that was why she was feeling his absence so acutely now. Realising that her friends would not be home tonight she resigned herself to another night at home alone. The ache in her back had been growing progressively worse and she wanted nothing more than to sink into her comfortable bed.

Watching the huge golden orb of the sun sink behind the horizon, she rose from the swing and walked into her home. She stoked the fireplace and stirred the warming stew. Her husband had forbidden her from doing chores, but she was unable to watch him run himself into the ground by trying to carry on the business of a successful horse ranch and look after her and the house.

Eating a little, she covered the pot just in case Kid returned tonight and wearily climbed the steps to their bedroom. This had been the first time they had been separated since their days riding the express together and she didn't know about Kid but she missed him badly. Tears welling in her huge brown eyes, she changed into a nightgown and hugging her husbands pillow tightly she sobbed herself into a fitful sleep.

Rock Creek, The next morning

A tall man with shoulder length brown hair, dressed impeccably in a crisp black suit with a Marshall's badge on the lapel, white shirt and silver brocade vest dismounted from his sleek palomino at the front of the general store. Looking up and down the main street, he smiled to himself. The town was a little bigger but essentially the same town he had called home, but left five years ago. Climbing the steps, he walked into the store and waited for Tomkins to finish serving a customer

'Tomkins, how are you?' he spoke his deep voice resonating through the room

'Do I know you?' Tomkins frowning asked the voice seemed familiar

'You used to throw me out of this store at least once a week' the man smiled as he spoke

'Hickock. Is that you?' Tomkins smiled at the memory of the times he had thrown most of the express riders from his premises.

'At your service.' turning serious he removed his hat he spoke sincerely

'Thank God someone is here to help. Kid is going to kill himself.' Tomkins stated flatly

'What's happened to Lou?' Hickocks eyes were full of concern, his face drained of colour his first thought was that something had happened to Lou. It was a well known fact among the Express Riders that even five years ago, a life without Lou in it would kill Kid. His eyes also glazed when he thought that he may have been too late in answering Lou's summons to help her. He had not waited when he received her letter, but had deputised some men and left knowing that Lou would not have summonsed him without reason.

'Nothing, Nothing, she's fine, pregnant but fine' Tomkins assured him

'Since the express closed down, Lou and kid have become almost like my own kinfolk. He dotes on that little girl, the whole town does, but the more pregnant she has become the more nervous he gets.' Tomkins explained he paused 'The three of them have come to be highly respected and town leaders. They're all on the town council. Who would ever have thought that when you were express riders?'

'Three?'

'Buck has the new house behind the old waystation.' he spoke. Jimmy disconcerted by the affection for Buck he heard in the Storekeeper's voice fell silent.

'Is Lou at the Waystation?' Jimmy asked softly confused by Tomkins words, but knowing that Lou would explain the situation he was happy to stay in the dark for a few moments longer

'She doesn't stray too far these days, she's too close to her time. I'd be obliged if you could check on her for me. I promised Kid that I'd keep an eye on her.' he asked and watched as Jimmy walked from his store with a new purpose.

Jimmy walked his horse the short distance to the old waystation and smiled at the way Kid and Lou had improved it when they made it their home. The old house was freshly painted, as was the bunkhouse. A new barn stood beside the old one, a new house stood a short distance from the original house, but both houses were enclosed by a white picket fence and both had delicate flowers blooming in small flower beds. Smiling as he noticed small touches of Lou he wrapped his reins around the hitching post and climbed the porch steps to the front door.

Getting no response to his knock he pushed the door open and walked in, drawing his gun and quickly checking all the rooms downstairs, he was distressed to find no sign of Lou. Taking the stairs two at a time, he opened doors to check the rooms upstairs. He quickly found Lou, laying on a huge double bed, sweat beaded on her face, her clothes damp, her face stained with the tracks of her tears but her delicate features grimacing, her body contorted with pain and twisted amongst her sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood motionless in the doorway for a few moments, his hungry eyes drinking in the sight of the girl he would do anything for, before her moans of pain woke him from his musings.

'Lou honey, what is it?' he knelt by her side and wiped the sweat from her forehead

'My baby, it's coming Jimmy. Where's Kid? I need Kid' lost in her own pain she didn't see the look of anguish that crossed Jimmy's features as yet again she unintentionally spurned his help.

'Lou, I'll be right back' he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then ran from the house and straight back into the general store.

'Tomkins, her baby is coming. Get the doc.' he ran back to Lou's side, but she was in no condition to recognise the man by her side, her face contorted with pain, rocking backwards and forwards, writhing on the bed, doubled over with her suffering.

Unsure of what she needed, uncomfortable with the fact that he couldn't help her, he held her hand and murmured soothing words

'Honey, it's okay, Doc's coming. You'll be fine.' concern furrowed his brow as he watched her face contort with another spasm of pain.

'Kid, Where's Kid?' she cried, Jimmy gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to soothe her cries.

Jimmy couldn't express his relief when the doctor knocked on the door and walked in. He quickly took the situation in hand and shooed Jimmy from the room. It wasn't that he didn't care for his tiny friend, but he was really out of his depth with the pain and suffering she seemed to be going through. Because he had no idea of how to ease her pain, and he felt completely useless Jimmy obediently went downstairs and paced the porch for what seemed like hours, his heart twisting as he heard her occasional bloodcurdling cries of pain. The only solace for Jimmy was that during this time it seemed like all the townsfolk called to check on Miz Lou.

Shortly before sunset, Jimmy watched as a rider approached. Knowing instinctively that it would be the pretty little paint pony Katy, he was content to watch until they got to the house. He waited until Kid dismounted before he sauntered down the stairs to meet him.

'Jimmy, what are you doing here?' he smiled as he embraced his old friend

'Just happened to be in the neighbourhood. Lucky thing too.' he watched the myriad of emotions that ran across the haggard face of the man that was once his best friend. He didn't have time to speak again, before there was a bloodcurdling scream from the house.

'Lou' Kid cried and ran towards the house. Jimmy quickly grabbed him almost unable to restrain him.

'Kid, you can't help her.' he spoke, Kid stopped struggling and turned to look at Jimmy, his crystal blue eyes filled with tears. Almost unable to speak, he waited for Jimmy to explain himself, confused by the smile in his eyes.

'You're about to become a daddy stupid' he embraced his friend keeping a tight hold on him as they both heard another cry from the house.

'How long has she been like that?' Kid asked softly

'Since I got here at about 9am' Jimmy answered him truthfully, grabbing Kid again as he tried to get back to her side. 'The doctor is the only one that can help her Kid'

'She shouldn't have to do this alone.' Kid spoke as if to himself as they sat on the porch swing side by side

'What do you propose to do, have the baby for her?' Jimmy laughed at the pained look on Kid's face.

'She has suffered so much to have this baby.' Kid spoke

'What do you mean Kid? I would have thought you two would have had a passell of kids by now.' Jimmy spoke 'Lou never says anything about kids in her letters'

'She has had trouble carrying a baby to term, she has had three miscarriages and last time I nearly lost her, the baby didn't survive. She almost slipped away from me.' Kid spoke a lone tear slipping down his cheek

'She never told me any of this in her letters'

'It's a sore point with her, she thinks that she's not a whole woman without a child. That's all my fault too. When we were riding, I used to talk all the time about how we could have kids when we married and how much I wanted that. I had given up hope of having kids, I was happy just to have her.' he gazed out across the plains

'she was determined, all I could do was to help her and keep her healthy.' he spoke quietly

A small wailing cry from upstairs brought both men to their feet. They looked at each other a smile on both faces and taking the steps two at a time they raced upstairs. Standing at the bedroom door looking at each other unsure of what they may see if they rushed into the room. The decision was taken from their hands when the weary doctor opened the door.

'Kid, would you like to come in and see your family now. Lou is exhausted, but you can say hello and then I must ask you to let her rest.' the doctor spoke as he ushered the blushing kid into the bedroom

'Hi Kid, say hello to your son' she paused the smile in her voice as she spoke from behind the Doc Barnes 'and your daughter'. Her eyes heavy and dull with fatigue, but her face glowed with a radiance he hadn't seen for a long time. He stood at the foot of the bed and just looked at his tiny wife and their two new children.

'Twins.' he smiled the silly grin on his face was all the proof she needed that he was as happy as she was.

'Come here.' she beckoned to him 'hold your son' he carefully lifted the tiny baby from her arms, he looked at the tiny life he held in his arms, watching his son snuggle into his chest. Placing the tiny swaddled baby into the cradle beside the bed, he lifted his daughter from Lou's arms and placed her into the other end of the cradle. Kneeling on the floor beside Lou's bedside, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

'I love you Louise' he murmured against her lips 'Would you like to see Jimmy before you rest' he looked into her eyes. Once he would have been jealous of his wifes emotional ties to Jimmy, but now he was content in the knowledge that she was his wife and they were happier and more in love than any person had the right to be. Jimmy held a special place in both their hearts and always would. At her nod, he walked to the door and admitted the smiling Jimmy. He leaned down and kissed her cheek

'Hi sweetheart, it's been quite a day hasn't it' he smiled as he looked into the cradle "You two don't do anything by halves do you'

'Thank you for being here Jimmy.' Lou smiled wearily, here eyes closing

'I'll be here when you wake up, just rest now Lou' he kissed her cheek again and stood back, trying not to watch as Kid and Lou shared a lingering kiss, before Kid straightened, took one last look at his children and then left the three of them to sleep.

They walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, Kid quickly putting together a simple meal of beans and biscuits. He placed a plate in front of Jimmy as he sat opposite him a similar plate in front of him.

'I envy you Kid.' Jimmy spoke quietly 'You have the perfect life.'

'I can't deny that Jimmy, but I would be happy anywhere, so long as Lou was by my side.'

Falling silent, both men wondered what their lives would be like now if Lou had chosen differently all those years ago.

'Where is Buck?' Jimmy asked quietly

'He, Jenny and Star' are about a days ride behind me, theyre bringing the wagon. I was worried about Lou so I didn't stop for the night.' Kid answered, curious at the sound of a wagon stopping near the porch


	3. Chapter 3

Kid automatically lifted his rifle and stepped out onto the porch. His concern fading as he saw the wagon's occupants.

'Sam, Emma what are you doing here?' he exclaimed as Jimmy stepped out onto the porch behind him.

'We thought we might come to visit' Sam spoke as he lifted his wife from her seat on the wagon. 'It's taken a little longer than we anticipated that's all'

'Lou will be so happy to see you both. She would come out now, but she's resting'

'I hope she's well.' Emma spoke concerned for her tiny friend as she hugged first Jimmy then Kid.

'She'll be fine, she's worn out though. She gave me two beautiful children today.'

'Oh Kid' tears welled in Emma's eyes 'I'm so happy for you. Twins' she hugged him again

'Why don't you all go inside, let me unhitch the wagon and take care of the horses for you.' Jimmy spoke up, feeling left out and out of sorts

'Can we bed the kids down somewhere inside Kid, or would you like us to use the bunkhouse'Sam asked as he lifted his five year old son from the bed of the wagon, then reached back in and lifted his two sleepy four year old daughters out to stand beside their brother. He lifted his tiny sleeping two year old and handed her to her mother.

'You two certainly have been busy.' Jimmy spoke a smile in his voice.

'We thought that we couldn't have kids, but apparently we could' Emma spoke as she nuzzled her tiny girls face.

'Bring them inside, we can make up beds for them in the nursery' Kid spoke lifting one of the younger girls into his arms, waiting while Sam lifted the other girl and took his son by the hand, he started into the house. The nursery was quickly organised as a bedroom for all four of the children and Kid showed Sam and Emma to the bedroom they would share, before they all returned downstairs to find Jimmy had just returned to the kitchen and was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

'Jimmy, what are you up to now?' Sam asked eyeing the badge on his lapel

'deputy Marshall of Abilene Sam. Actually at the moment I am Marshall, My last boss was killed in a gunfight last week.' he explained 'but I needed a break and thought that I would come back here see who was still here.'

Conversation was brought to a complete stop when a tiny baby wailed from upstairs. Kid stood to go to his wife's aid, but Emma pushed him back down. 'You three stay here and talk your men talk, I'll go and see to Lou and the baby.' Emma hurried up the stairs to the bedroom, opening the door she found a weak and exhausted Lou sitting on the end of the bed gently nursing a baby, cooing to it in incomprehensible baby talk.

'Well Lulabelle, you have been busy' she said. Waiting for Lou to recognise her voice

'Emma? Am I dreaming?' Lou turned to check she had heard the right person

'Yes sugar it's me' Emma answered her, crossing the room to sit on the bed beside her, she pushed Lou's long hair from her face

'I've missed you so badly' tears overflowed from Louise's eyes hugging her old friend

'When we got your letter, we packed the kid's up straight away, well here we are.'

'Is anyone else here?' Lou asked quietly

'Kid, Jimmy and Sam are downstairs, but noone else yet. Did you write to everyone?'

Lou nodded 'I didn't want Kid to be alone if anything happened to me' she paused emotion clogging her throat 'Last time I nearly died, I'm not blind, I know that I could not live without him, just as I know that he would not want to go on without me. I didn't want him to be alone with his thoughts, I thought if all our friends were here, you would be able to coax him back.' tears overflowed from her eyes. Emma's heart twisted at the thought of her young friend worrying about her husband when she thought she was faced with her own death

'See Lulabelle, you're stronger than you thought? You have two beautiful babies, and I am here to help you until you get back on your feet. Have you thought of names yet?' she asked as Lou shakily stood and replaced her son in his crib

'We hadn't really thought. I don't think that Kid wanted to plan anything until the baby was here, we have had so many disppointments.' she sat back on the edge of the bed heavily exhausted

Emma stood and helped her to swing her legs into the bed, then covered her with the bedclothes 'You sleep now honey. I'll talk to you tommorrow' Lou's eyes were closed before Emma had even spoken. Emma quietly left the room and walked down the stairs, only to be met by Kid at the bottom of the stairs 'Is everything alright?' he asked quietly his eyes tormented

'they're fine Kid, you have a beautiful healthy family.' Kid looked unconvinced 'We had a talk Kid, she's exhausted but fine.' she embraced him and walked in to her husband in the kitchen. Soon after, all four of them retired to get some sleep before the next day. When Kid reached his bedroom, he just sat or the longest time watching his new family and his beautiful wife sleep. She must have sensed his presence, because, she sat up in their bed her eyes sleepy.

'Come to bed Kid' she murmured. She watched as he shucked his clothes and when he slipped into the bed beside her, she cuddled into his side, slipping into a deep sleep.

When Kid woke the next morning he lay for a time just watching Lou sleep. Hearing one of the babies stirring, he slipped from beneath her arms and crossed to the cradle. Lifting his stirring daughter from the cradle, he held her gently and sat in the rocker, cooing and murmuring at her.

'Who is Daddy's little angel? he asked his large finger gently caressing her cheek

'Daddy's going to look after you, you know that don't you, I'll never let anything happen to you. Daddy loves you.'

'Mummy loves Daddy too' Louise's husky voice spoke from the bed where she had been laying watching Kid interact with his daughter

'We need to name our babies Kid' she prompted

'I thought we could name our daughter for your mother and our son for Jimmy'

'I loved my mother very much Kid, but I would prefer to name her after the two mothers we gained when we joined the express. And I'm sure Jimmy will be tickled pink, but don't you want to name him for your brother.'

'No I think Emma Rachel and James Noah are fine names for two fine babies' Lou's eyes filled with tears as she realised that their son was also being named for Noah.

Both were startled at the sound of what sounded like a wagon train stopping nearby, Kid rose to look out the window and turned back to Lou with a smile on his face. Crossing to hand their daughter to her mother, he kissed her on the forehead and collecting his clothes he dressed.

'Buck's back, I'll send Jenny upstairs to see you, but I've got to go and help him.'

'Kid I don't want to stay here all day.' Lou firmly stated setting her jaw

'I'll take you downstairs soon.' he spoke as he closed the door behind him trying to preserve the surprise he had just seen. knocking gently on Sam and Emma's door, he poked his head inside.

'Emma, you might like to come downstairs, there's someone there you might like to meet'

He closed the door and ran briskly down the stairs, he embraced his friend Buck and kissed Jenny on the cheek before swinging Star back down to the ground from the wagon bed. He ruffled the hair of Theresia as she refused his hand and climbed down to the ground on her own.

'Look who we found on the way home' Buck spoke indicating the other wagon

'God almighty Kid aint you a sight for sore eyes.' Teaspoon Hunter spoke from his seat at the front of the wagon.


	4. Chapter 4

'Teaspoon it's so good to see you.' Kid spoke as he climbed down. Kid waited until Teaspoon was on the ground before he embraced him tightly slapping him on the back.

'Where's Rachel?' Kid asked warily

' She's in the back of the wagon, having a little nap, she didn't want to be all tired out when she got here' Lifting the wagon cover a little he called her softly

'I'm coming Teaspoon.' she spoke and all the riders were more than a little shocked when she emerged from the wagon, not only was she carrying a toddler on her hip, but she was also noticably pregnant again.

'Rachel, its so good to see you.' Kid embraced her as well. Emma spoke from the porch

'I'll start fixing breakfast' she smiled happy to see everyone together again.

'I'll help.' Rachel spoke, handing her son to his father

She crossed to the porch and introduced herself to the lady she knew was her predesessor.

'Hi, You must be Emma Cain, I'm Rachel Hunter. I took over from you in the express days'

'Thank you for looking after my boys' Emma spoke instantly liking the other woman

'Our boys' Rachel answered her.

Both women went into the kitchen, Teaspoon took his son and sat on the porch to talk with Sam while the boys unhitched the wagons. Jenny took the sleepy Star with her and prepared a bedroom for Teaspoon and Rachel.

When they were finished Kid swore them all to secrecy, and went upstairs to his wife. Finding her dressed and sitting in the rocker with her son in her arms he smiled.

'Lou when are you going to learn to do as you are told.' he admonished her with a smile

'I don't need to stay in bed Kid, please don't make me.' her eyes filled with tears

He knelt by her feet 'I'm not going to make you, but you must rest.' He lifted the sleeping baby James from her arms and placed him back in his crib. Returning to his wife, he slipped an arm under her legs and lifted her from the rocker and carried her down to lay her on their sofa. Pressing a kiss on her lips he returned to the bedroom and carried the crib holding both of his children down to their mothers side.

'Lou I have someone here to see you.' he started as he spoke he opened the door, Rachel and Teaspoon walked through arm in arm

'Rachel. Teaspoon' she exclaimed as they crossed to her side and embraced her warmly. Lou looked carefully at her old friends, Teaspoon was not discernibly different, his hair a little whiter, his waist a little thicker, but still the same old Teaspoon. Marriage was obviously agreeing with Rachel, her hair much longer and worn hanging down her back, her face glowing with good health. Obviously pregnant, she looked accustomed to carrying her blond two year old son on her hip.

'Who are these little angels?' Rachel peered into the crib.

'this is Emma Rachel and Jimmy Noah, our babies.' Lou answered watching as Rachel swung the toddler who was tugging on her skirts onto her hip

'Rachel smiled and jerked her head toward her baby ' This is our baby Ike.' Rachel introduced him to the others. Lou's eyes moved from Rachel and her baby and scanning the room full of her friends saw her baby sister, her eyes filled with tears.

'Theresia' she spoke hoarsely 'You came' was all she could manage

'I couldn't miss seeing my niece or nephew could I' she smiled and moved to hug her sister

'That should be neice and nephew' Kid smiled waiting as his sister in law's face filled with confusion and then happiness as she realised that meant twins. She stood and left the room returning a few minutes later a beautiful doll in her hands. 'I brought Miss Annabelle back with me to give to my neice, she had been my only friend in the orphanage for a long time, she should belong to a little girl, especially a little girl of yours' Theresia smiled and hugged Lou again placing the doll that had belonged to both of them through their childhoods.

Jenny walked into the room then not wanting to intrude on the reunion holding a telegram in her hand.

'I've been over to see father and he gave me a telegram for you Lou' she smiled knowing what it said

Lou took the paper from Jenny's hand and accepting her glasses from Kid, she put them on before she read the telegram.

'Passing through soon stop Make bed in bunkhouse for me stop will stay awhile stop Cody' she smiled at the demand for a bed in the bunkhouse.

'Everybody will be here' Teaspoon spoke

'It will almost be like old times' Kid answered with a smile his mind wandering back to the happy days of the express.

For five weeks the rest of them waited at the ranch for Cody to arrive. The men all happy to help Kid out with the horse ranch. The women content to feed the men and happily care for the new babies and children. Even Lou who slowly regained her strength, reveling in the renewal of the friendship of the other women . Each day spent working and each night the adults would spend the evenings reminiscing of their days together while working in the Pony Express. Finally, five weeks after they had recieved Cody's telegraph they began to worry about their friend. Lou was more and more agitated that he had not arrived and Kid could sense her agitation.

'Lou, tommorrow I'm going to ride out to Denver see if I can find out where Cody is'

Kid stated as they sat on the sofa in the living room , Teaspoon sat on the other sofa with Rachel in his arms, Sam sat on Kid's armchair with Emma resting comfortably on the arm of the chair, Buck sat on the floor leaning against the doorjamb with Jenny happily cradled against his side. Jimmy sat at the end of the dining table being the only single person feeling distinctly out of sorts with his surroundings.

'We need to take some horses to Denver to sell. Jenny and I could go with you as company' Buck suggested 'just in case something is wrong' he added

'You don't think anything is wrong do you.' Rachel asked

'No, I think that Billy has gotten sidetracked by a good card game and forgotten he has family waiting for him' Jimmy spoke knowing his old friends penchant for getting into trouble without even looking for it

'I know that you all have lives to go back to, but if its not imposing on you can you all stay until we get back.' Kid looked at his old friends

'Well damn Kid, we haven't had your birthday party yet, you needn't think that you are getting out of that' Teaspoon laughed 'besides Rachel is in no condition to travel, we may be with you for a while yet.'

'I don't mind staying on to keep an eye on the ranch for you' Sam stated happy to stay where his wife and children were so content

'Jimmy I know you were planning on moving on, but I would really appreciate it if you could stay and keep an eye on my family for me' Kid asked him

'Sure thing Kid, look what happened last time you went away.

Late the next morning, Kid saddled Katy, Buck and Jenny saddled their horses and prepared to ride out. In their bedroom, Kid cradled both of his babies and kissed them goodbye, and returning them to their cradle he turned his attention to their mother. Pulling her into his arms he hugged her tightly against him.

'Promise me you'll be careful Lou' he kissed the side of her head 'Something doesn't feel right Lou, I just want to find Cody and get back here.'

'Jimmy will look after us, just be careful whatever you do' she spoke then kissed him deeply

Kid kissed her back and then led her downstairs to meet everybody else on the porch where they found Buck tickling his little girl. Seeing Kid was ready to leave, he kissed star and passed her to her mother who spoke to her gently for a few moments explaining that mummy and daddy were going on a business trip for a few days and would bring her back a present. Lou embraced the young girl and lifted her onto her hip. watching through tearfilled eyes, she cradled Star to her side waving as the three of them herded the small herd of horses away from the town and their property.

'Ride Safe' The others chorused from the porch

Star and Lou watched their families ride slowly away, when they were out of sight Lou put star back on her feet and she ran off to play with the other children. Lou sighed marvelling at the ability of children to put unpleasant thoughts from their minds. She shook her head and walked inside to help Emma and Rachel prepare supper.

Jimmy leaned against the corral fence speaking to Sam and Teaspoon, all of them keeping well out of the women's way.

'Kid seemed a little preocupied didn't he' Teaspoon questioned

'He called me aside and said that something didn't feel right, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something is wrong' Jimmy spoke

'Kid's hunches have never been wrong before. I hope he's wrong now' Sam stated

'I think we should all stay alert, don't let the kids or the women for that matter, stray too far from the house.' Teaspoon suggested

'Should we tell them?' Jimmy questioned

'I don't think so, they'll all pitch a fit, but rachel is too close to term and Lou has enough to worry about, Theresia is too young and hell if we tell Emma she'll just tell the others.' Sam chuckled 'No just keep you eyes open' he stated as he watched his wife walk onto the porch and ring the lunch bell.

Shortly after supper that evening, the children all sleeping they were all startled to hear Emma announce 'Rider coming' All emerging from their current tasks they stood around the house watching as the horse came closer.

'My god' Lou exclaimed as she ran down the stairs towards the lathered horse 'It's Buck he's hurt'


	5. Chapter 5

'Buck, Buck can you hear me?' she cried as she reached the side of the horse. What she saw, distressed her greatly. Buck was sitting astride the horse, he had been beaten badly and was unconscious, his hands had been tied with a rope that had been looped under the horses neck to stop him falling to the ground. A note was tucked between Buck and the horse.

'Jimmy! Sam!' she called 'Help me please.' tears welled in her eyes.

Jimmy drew the knife from Bucks boot and sliced the rope cleanly under the horses neck, the unconscious Buck began to slide from the side of the horse, only to be caught by Sam who carried him into the closest house. Lou, Emma and Rachel followed close behind and when he deposited him gently on the sofa. Lou sat beside him and brushed his long black hair from his bruised and bleeding face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma went to the kitchen and put a pan of water on the stove to heat, Rachel went in search of medical supplies their eyes also overflowing with tears. The three men stood by eager to help but knowing they would be in the way of the three competent women. When Rachel returned to the living room, she went to her husbands side, knowing that this was too much for his heavily pregnant and overemotional wife he embraced her tightly and let her sob against his chest. Lou placed a cushion under Buck's head, unbuttoning his shirt, she gasped involuntarily. Jimmy was almost instantly at her side, sickened by the sight of the mass of purple bruising and light grazing all over Buck's torso.

'Who could do this to a person like Buck?' Lou asked tearily 'he's the kindest gentlest person I know.'

'Honey most people don't see his nature, they just see his colour' Emma spoke as she carried a bowl of warm water back into the room. Together Lou and Emma stripped Buck's shirt and torn trousers from his body, leaving him clad only in his medicine pouch and long johns. Then taking clean cloths they bathed all his abrasions, bandaging the ribs they knew were broken and the deep gashes up his arms. When they had finished Emma returned to Sam's side to embrace her husband. Lou sat by Buck's side and holding one bandaged hand she pushed his hair from his face, content to stroke him gently knowing that he needed to feel a gentle human contact.

'Will he be alright Lou?' Jimmy asked softly as he pulled her to her feet and turned her gently into his embrace, knowing full well what was about to come

'He needs some rest but I think he'll be fine' she spoke into his chest.

'Lou there's something we need to talk about' Sam spoke seriously

Alarmed by the tone of his voice she looked up to scan his face for any sign of what he was about to say. Jimmy continued to hold her against him.

'There was a note with Buck, Lou' Sam began to explain 'It warns you to give up your claim or you will never see the other two alive again.' he waited for what he had said to sink in. Everybody in the room watched as their tiny friend's face crumpled into hysterical tears her fists pounding harmlessly against Jimmy's chest as she railed against the pain she was feeling.

'NO!! NO!! You're lying, they can't have Kid, he has to come back to me, he loves me, he must come back.' she wailed her arms flailing against Jimmy's chest his eyes glazed with tears, he watched and held her until she wore herself out and sagged into his embrace sobbing against his chest.

'Lou I know this is painful for you, but I need to know what this means' Sam spoke moving forward 'What claim?'

'I don't know Sam' she pulled herself out of Jimmy's arms and wiped at her damp face, trying to compose herself

'Have you made any claims on anything at all recently?' Teaspoon prompted

'No, we are happy and content to just breed and train the horses' she answered

'I guess we won't know what's going on until Buck wakes up.' Sam spoke 'I suggest we all try and get some sleep something tells me tommorrow is going to be a long day'

'I can't sleep now, I'll stay here and look after Buck.' Lou murmured

'No you won't' Jimmy spoke up 'I'll coming up with you until you go to sleep, then I'll come back and watch Buck' Jimmy spoke 'You have two babies that need you, you have to rest' he pulled her back into his arms

'They'll be fine Lou. We'll all pray for them tonight' Rachel stated

'He'll be back Lou, Have some faith, he can look after himself you know that' Emma added

'So can Buck' she answered flatly and watched as her friends all left the room to go to their bedrooms. Jimmy lifted Lou from her feet and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, he left her long enough to change into her nightgown and when he returned he found her in one of Kid's shirts, kneeling on the floor beside the crib, crying her eyes out as she stroked her sons head.

'Honey please don't do this to yourself' he knelt behind her on the floor and spoke gently to her

'What if he doesn't come back?' she cried turning into his embrace, needing to be held

'He will come back Lou, there is no way alive he would leave you or his babies'

'That's right, what if they kill him.' she spoke as he lifted her into his arms, he flicked back the covers on the bed and laid her against the pillows sinking down beside her and drawing her into his strong arms

'He has too much to come home to, he won't do anything to jeopardise that.' Jimmy spoke. They fell silent the only noises were the occasional sobs from Lou.

'You know years ago I would have given anything to share your bed' he spoke softly

"you never told me that we only ever kissed once' Lou replied

'I know that. C'mon Lou. A blind man could have seen that you two were meant to be together. Right from the start, you two were like two halves of the one whole. I would have been a complete bastard to try to come between you. When I got over my own feelings I understood that'

'I'm sorry Jimmy' she placed a kiss on his cheek then snuggled into his shoulder

'No, I'm sorry I ever tried to come between the two of you, that was hurting my two best friends in the world'

Lou fell silent and Jimmy realised that she had fallen asleep, he continued to hold her and before long he too had fallen asleep, embracing Lou tightly.

The sun was just peeking from behind the mountains when he awoke, Lou still cuddled into his side. Extricating himself from her embrace, he crossed the room to stand at the window watch the flaming ball of the sun climb from behind the mountains. Returning to the foot of Lou's bed, he watched her sleep, an occasional sob escaping her lips as she dreamed of Kid. Even in her sleep, she could not forget the pain of the previous days events. Hearing a noise behind him, he saw that his namesake baby James was awake and was making tiny gurgling noises which were waking his tiny sister. Glancing back at Lou to check tht she hadn't woken, and lifted the tiny boy from the crib, he held him against his shoulder, carefully juggling him as if he were made of the finest china, seeing tiny Emma's face pucker up into the start of a wail, carefully he lifted her to cradle her beside her brother on his shoulder he opened the door and slipped outside, praying to himself that one of the women were awake. At the bottom of the stairs, he realised that Theresia was perched on the side of the sofa, gently wiping the sweat from Buck's brow.

'Theresia, what are you doing up?' he asked softly wondering how many of the previous nights events Lou's clever little sister had pieced together.

'I couldn't sleep when I heard Buck's horse ride in, I heard everything Jimmy.' she turned tearfilled eyes on him 'I'm not a kid anymore Jimmy, I'm only two years younger than she was when you and Lou met.' She stood and took the grumbly baby Emma from Jimmy's arms soothing the tiny whimpers the baby made.

Seeing the same tenacity and grit that seemed to b a trait of the McLoud women, Jimmy smiled broadly as he patted baby Jimmy on the back, soothing him momentarily.

'Do you know anything that Lou might have forgotten about a claim on this property?' Jimmy asked watching carefully as Theresia thought of everything her sister had told her. She shook her head sadly as she cooed to the baby in her arms. Giving up hope of understanding what they were fighting against, he leaned against the back of the sofa.

'Oil' came a hoarse voice from the sofa 'They want the oil' he spoke trying to lift himself from the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

'What Oil?' Jimmy asked coming around to sit on the coffee table in front of his friend

'We had some Assay tests done, a few months ago on a couple of acres of our land.

There is apparently a lot of oil underneath us. Enough to make us very rich people and not have to work another day of our lives' he paused to collect his thoughts, closing his eyes to fight the pain coursing through his body.

'Buck, don't drift off on me now' Jimmy gently shook his shoulder. Buck opened his eyes and struggled to rise until he was seated against the back of the sofa

'We were going to surprise the girls, especially Lou, its nearly her birthday. They know nothing about it.' the tears in his liquid black eyes began to overflow 'Jenny has no idea what they want. She had no idea we had the tests done' Jimmy was uncomfortable with seeing his friend from so long ago so utterly defeated and emotional. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Buck so distraught and the thought that Buck believed their situation was beyond hope was unthinkable to Jimmy.

'We are not giving up on them Buck.' Lou demanded from the stairs 'You hear me, they are coming home and no-one is going to say otherwise. Our children all need two parents and they will have them' They all looked up to see Lou her face pale and tearstained, still dressed in Kid's shirt. She ran to Buck's side and placing her head against his chest she sobbed their common pain, he painfully lifted his arm and enfolded her in his embrace

'Is he alright?' she asked 'Is Jenny alright?' she lifted her head to look into Buck's bruised face

'They've beaten him, badly I think, but he told me to tell you he loves you and he will be home. They had left Jenny alone, but its only a matter of time before they start playing games with her' He rested back against the cushion on the sofa closing his eyes wearily 'Does Starr know I'm here?'

'No she was asleep when your horse came in.' Lou answered, neither of them noticing when Jimmy enfolded the teary Theresia in his arms.

'I don't want to have to tell her I left her mama in danger, It will break her heart to think mama is not coming back.'

'Rest Buck' she smiled as she gently stroked his face. 'We'll work out a way to save them when you wake up.' she soothed

Lou tears in her eyes, stood and taking her son from Jimmy she walked out onto the porch, trying to regain her composure before she had to face the others and Starr. She watched as Buck wrapped in a blanket hobbled over to the bunkhouse with Jimmy, and the occupants of Buck's house began to stir. She watched as Buck's tiny daughter ran out of her home and up her porch steps, waving happily to her as she ran inside to find her new playmates, Emma's twins.

Teaspoon found her there a thirty minutes later cooing to her tiny baby.

Daddy loved you just as much as mommy does. Mommy will always love you. No matter what happens Daddy will always love the both of you too' she murmured as her tears fell on her son.

'Everything will be alright Lou.' Teaspoon leaned against the railing as he spoke

'Will it? How do you know?' she turned on her old station manager

'Lou, we are all here, You know as well as I do that no-one can come between us.' Teaspoon rationalised

'We aren't riding for the express anymore, we haven't done this sort of thing for a long time.' she angrily explained to him

'Lou, you have three US Marshalls here for Gods sake, Buck is the best Indian tracker in the territory, between the four of us, we can find them and we will bring them back.' Teaspoon explained

'Five. I'm going too' she stated 'You'll need an extra gun and you needn't think that you are going to leave me at home like a good little woman. This is my husband and friend you are talking about' she paused in her angry tirade, seeing the sceptical look on Teaspoon's face 'I can't stay here not knowing Teaspoon, please' she begged

'Lou. Louise. You've just had two babies.' he began

'and if I don't go and help their father I won't be able to look them in the eye when they get older.'

'Alright, we go tommorrow morning, we have to formulate a plan and stick to it. I don't want no emotional heroics from you when we find them. Those babies need two parents.' Happy with the results of their chat Lou walked inside and began to prepare a bottle for the babies. She took two baby bottles and her babies back to her bedroom and fed them, putting them back to sleep. She dressed and seated at her dressing table to fix her hair, she put her brush back on the dresser and ran her fingers over a photograph of her beloved that she kept on the table. Tears welled afresh in her eyes but resolved to find him, but she composed herself, braided her hair and went downstairs.

She was surprised to find everybody except Theresia, who was happily watching the children in the shade of the barn, in the bunkhouse, seated around the table. As she pushed the door open, Emma embraced her as did Rachel. Nobody in the room was sure what to say to Lou, but she firmed her resolve and went to the table and sat beside Buck, hugging him tightly when she was settled.

'Buck, tell us everything you can about them?' Sam asked softly

'There's four of them, they are heavily armed, I've never seen them before, theyre holed up in the old mine shaft on the edge of our land. There's something I think you all should know.' he spoke

'Eagle Feather is pregnant. We were going to tell everyone when we got home.'


	7. Chapter 7

Kid dragged himself to his feet, swaying slightly, his vision blurring and his head ringing as he attempted to gain his balance and remain upright. Jenny jumped to her feet and tried to help him, but he brushed her hands away. His left arm, hanging limply by his side, the damage to his shoulder was so severe that he had no feeling or movement in it. Struggling with his own weakness he fumbled with his belt, unbuckling it, he grimaced as he moved his other arm to push it between his belt and his waistband, trying to stop further injury. Trying in a very inefficient way to immobilise his arm, but knowing that he would only damage it more dragging it behind him. '

C'mon Jenny, where do we go?' he urged her

'This way Kid' she pushed herself under his good arm and led him towards the back of shaft. They stumbled clumsily, Kid's energy draining rapidly, but after what seemed like hours they found themselves walking towards a shaft of bright sunlight.

Reaching the outside, their eyes squinted against the strong light until they adjusted to the glare. Quickly taking in their surroundings. Kid knew that their only hope was to climb slightly further up the mountain side and around to the other side, to ensure that they wouldn't be seen by their captors. Desperate to make it back to his wife and children, he determinedly pushed on. He knew that his strength would not hold out for long, Jenny's only hope was to get far enough away from their abductors to be out of harms way before night fell. Jenny pulled him with her, half running half dragging Kid towards the crest of the small mountain and when they reached the apex, they paused for to catch their breath. Starting down the other side of the peak, they slid more than walked while trying to hurry, sliding almost 60 feet. Jenny pulled the semi-conscious Kid to his feet, provoking him into continuing on to a small grove of trees.

When they reached them, Jenny pulled Kid deep into the trees in the shadows in the heart of the trees. Finally stopping she helped Kid to sit and then sat beside him, pulling him into his arms to stop his uncontrollable shudders.

'Kid, it'll be okay, we can't be more than twenty miles from home.' she cried cradling his head in both her arms crying into his hair

'Jenny, please.' he murmured 'Leave me here.' he lifted his good arm and cradled her face. He watched as she bit her lip, bravely holding the threatening tears in check.

'Please Jenn, I know what I'm saying. If you stay here I'll only slow you down, they won't think of looking on this side of the mountain. You will be able to get back and get help.' he paused not wanting to think of the alternative 'Jenny you have to go, think about the baby.' he pleaded

'Kid, If I were to leave you and anything happened, I would never be able to look my bestfriend in the eye again. Please don't make me lose the both of you.' she steeled her resolve. Rising to her feet she bent to help him stand.

'You are as bad as Lou' Kid muttered fighting against the blackness that threatened every time he moved Jenny positioned herself under his other arm and they continued their sliding descent down the mountainside. It was well after nightfall hen they reached the base of the mountain and the flat grazing land of the rest of the property. Jenny had kept up a constant stream of chatter, desperately trying to keep Kid's attention. He had fluctuated between conherence and irational mumblings, stumbling more often than walking, but while Jenny kept him upright she knew that they wold be able to continue, because sheer willpower and the desire to return to his beloved was keeping him going.

Feeling her own strength waning and knowing that they would have to find a hideout for the daylight hours, she spent some time watching her surroundings, looking for the ideal place. She eventually decided on a small cave that was no more than an indentation in a slight rock face. The thing which made it an ideal hideout was the profusion of undergrowth and shrubbery which almost completely obscured it from view. She carefully helped Kid into the cave and laid him gently on the ground, trying to make him as comfortable as she could, before she went back into the night and left signs that only Buck would be able to read if he was tracking them. Returning to the near delerious and shivering Kid's side, she knew that to light a fire would be the ultimate in stupidity if they were being followed. Improvising she laid by Kid's side and pressing herself against him she held him close trying to share her body warmth with him. Cradled in her arms, he bgan to calm a little although he still moaned in pain when he moved his injured shoulder.

 

Lou was up and dressed in her regular express clothes by the time the sun had started to lighten the horizon. Waiting in her living room with her babies, she had plenty of time to reflect on how life without Kid would be. Willing away the tears that automatically welled in her luminous brown eyes, she realised that she could not imagine a life without her beloved husband in it. Unbeknowst to her, Jimmy had been leaning in the kitchen doorway watching her emotions play over her face. Seeing the steely resolve that she so often showed when trying to prove a point, he couldn't resist but tease her.

'It's about time!' he spoke. Lou clearly startled spun on him

'What?' she asked startled

'I've been waiting for you to get your backbone back.' he smiled

'You think you're smart don't you?' she asked smiling at him.

'No, but I hated seeing you torn up like you have been.' he stated simply

'I still am, but I realised that is not helping Kid' she answered 'Kid needs me to keep my head and try to find him. Don't misunderstand me, Kid is like the other half of my soul, without one the other one cannot function. I need him as much as he needs me. But he needs me to find him. I would gladly give my soul to save him.' she looked into his eyes deeply

'Thats I why I could never have pursued you all those years ago. Even then we could all see the utter devotion you two had for each other. I couldn't tarnish that.' Jimmy shook his head sadly. She watched him closely, unsure of herself around him for the first time in years until he continued speaking.

'C'mon lets go find that husband of yours.' he coaxed leading her outside to where he had left Sam, Buck and Teaspoon waiting for him. Rachel and Emma both stood there waiting to embrace their young friend, and wish her luck on her search for her husband. She mounted Lightning and looked at Buck's ashen face.

'Buck, please stay here.' she spoke softly

'No' he shook his head 'I must find my wife' he spoke through clenched teeth "I am the only one that knows where they are.'

With that they rode out to find their loved ones, the determination to succeed evident on each face. No-one was prepared to fail.


	8. Chapter 8

During the long hours they hid in the tiny alcove, Jenny hardly slept. The hours she spent holding Kid were filled with the tension and sorrow she had refused to give in to. Terrified that their captors were chasing them, every noise startled her, but as the light began to wane she began to think about moving again. Gently shaking Kid into semi-consciousness she rapidly became aware of one thing. Kid's condition was worsening, his fever was burning up and he wwass becoming less and less lucid, she feared that it would not be much longer before she was unable to move him. Tears filled her eyes at the possibility that she may have to leave the man who had become almost like a brother to her, but even racking her brain she was unable to find a way out of their current situation.

She almost had him to his feet when, a noise close by frightened her badly. She quickly realised that a horse was approaching. Pushing Kid back to the ground, the sudden sharp pain causing him to lose consciousness, she knelt by his side.

Unwilling to die submissively and without a fight, she looked around frantically and found a sharp rock to use as a weapon. She knew that it was useless against a gun, be she refused to cower on the ground as she met her death. Hearing the horse almost on top of them, she prayed to all the Gods she knew and peered carefully around the shrubs to discover that she had found a saviour.

'Cody!' she stood up and cried out to him. Startled by the call, he wheeled his horse around his gun drawn, but when he saw Jenny his face split into a wide grin. However, his grin faded as he took in her appearance.

"Jennifer, what are you doing out here?' he asked as he slid from his horse

Jenny ran to him and threw herself at his chest. He embraced her tightly, curious about why she would be in the middle of nowhere, her face streaked with dirt and tears, her indian clothing ripped and filthy, her usually shiny blond hair tangled and dull.

'Billy, it's been horrible. Kid's hurt bad" she cried against his chest

'Where is he?' cody asked quickly

'Back here' she led him to Kid's side, where Cody made a quick but thorough examination of his friends injuries before turning back to Jenny

'Are you Okay?' he asked

'I'm fine, he is the one that needs help.' she answered him

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Where's Buck and Lou?' he asked quickly

'Lou is back at the ranch with her two new babies. Buck was beaten and sent back as an example of what would happen.' she started

'Beaten by who?' he was puzzled by the whole situation 'Jenny, I know you're upset, can you try to start at the beginning?' he took her into his arms again, upset by her nervous trembling

'We were looking for you, we thought that something might have happened to you when you didn't arrive.' she paused as Cody interrupted

'I fell ill as I was passing through Denver, it took me a long time to get over it, but I stayed because I didn't want to bring any illness near Lou and the baby.' he explained

'Anyway four men ambushed us. They held us in a cave, making Kid and I watch as they beat Buck. They seemed to think it would be funny to watch and see what would happen if they sent a note back to the ranch with Buck after they beat him. After they sent Buck, one of them hit me, Kid stepped in. After that they seemed to take pleasure in beating him. I thought they were going to kill him.' she paused the memories too fresh for her to carry on until she had calmed herself a little. 'We escaped yesterday. I've been pushing him hard, but I don't think he will go any further.' she sobbed.

Cody released her and walked over to his horse, removing his bedroll, an extra handgun from his saddle bag and his rifle from its scabbard beneath the saddle. Turning back to Jenny, he handed her the pistol and put his rifle and bedroll on the ground, before holding the teary Jenny by the shoulders. For the first time since his arrival Jenny realised that the boy that she knew had matured into an honourable man. The years had been hard on him, his hair was still long and whiteblond, a goatee style beard framed his mouth and lines of pain and suffering framed his eyes. Something told her that his eyes were saddened not by their current plight but by the things he had experienced in his life since his departure from the Pony Express.

'Jenny I want you to take the pistol and my horse, ride and find help. I'll stay with Kid and protect him if its needed.' he hugged her tight against him 'Be safe and don'[t be afraid to use the gun if you have to' he spoke as he released her.'

'Thanks Cody' she murmured as she slipped her foot into the stirrup and swung herself into the saddle.

'Just hurry' he spoke 'I don't want to have to explain to Lou if anything else happens to him.'

Jenny spurred the horse into action and Cody turned back to Kid, who was beginning to show signs of waking. Cody spread his sleeping roll out in the rocky alcove and lifted Kid until he was laying on the bedroll. Sitting bedside his friend he thought back to their express days and all the time they had managed to extract themselves from similar scrapes. He just hoped that this time they would be so lucky.

 

Jenny rode hard for some time, until she realised that a group of riders was coming her way. She watched carefully as they approached knowing that she had no way of hiding on the open plain. Terrified that she was going to be captured again, she slowed Cody's horse trying to find a way to evade capture. But as the horses got closer she realised that she recognised the horses and spurred her's into action. As they neared each other she reigned in her horse and slid to the ground. One of the other riders jumped from his horse before it had had stopped and stumbled nearly falling, running the distance to her side before embracing her tightly.

'I didn't think I would ever see you again.' She cried against his chest

'You didn't think I would leave you that easily do you?' Buck spoke against the top of her head, tears luminous in his black eyes. Unmindful of the pain that racked his body he lifted her from the ground and spun her around, his joy at finding her almost tangible.

Waiting until they had had their small reunion, the others watched uncomfortably knowing that all was not well yet.

'Where's Kid Jenny?' Teaspoon asked quietly as they all dismounted

'He's hurt but he's okay. Cody's with him. I'll take you back to them. I doubt that he'll be able to ride but he needs a doctor badly.' she answered watching as Lou's face crumpled. Jimmy took her into his arms and comforted her, giving her all the strength she needed.

'Are you alright Jenny?' Sam asked quietly.

'I'm fine, Kid saw to it that they didn't touch me.' she answered him softly

Buck knew that when they found their friend he owed him more than he could ever repay him.

All of them were startled by the sound of gunshots from the direction Jenny had ridden. They all mounted up, but before they moved Teaspoon spoke.

'Lou I think you should take Jenny back to the house.' he stated.

'Don't do this to me Teaspoon I need to find Kid, please don't do this.' she almost wailed

'Teaspoon I'm the only one who knows exactly where they are. You need me with you.'

'God, when are one of you women going to stop trying to prove yourselves to us.' he muttered

'That's what makes them what they are' Sam chuckled as they all spurred their horses into action.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they arrived there was no sign of Cody, but there was the body of one of their abductors, a gunshot wound in his forehead, on the ground near Jenny's hideout. They sat there for a few moments trying to decide what to do when they realised that a horse was approaching them from the small stand of trees to their right.

'Kid' Lou squealed and slid from her horse to run to her beloved's side. Sam and Jimmy also slid from their horses to help Cody to lift Kid to the ground from his seat across Cody's lap. '

What happened?' Teaspoon asked as Cody, his eyes full of worry slid from the saddle. '

I was trying to cover up our tracks so they wouldn't find us. I don't know where he came from, but he was just suddenly there.' Cody spoke indicating the dead man.

'I'm not sure what happened, I thought he was going to kill me, but Kid shot him.' he looked at the prone Kid cradled in Lou's loving tear filled embrace.

'He's been like that ever since.' Cody spoke softly 'I thought since we had a horse now, we should try to make it back to town and get him a doctor'

'We should go Lou.' Sam spoke softly

Lou nodded and shrugged through her tears, before placing a gentle kiss on her beloved husbands forehead and rising. Crossing to Cody, she pulled him into her embrace.

'Thank you.' she murmured against his fringed buckskin covered chest.

'Thank you all' she turned to all her friends.

'It's not over yet sweet thing' Teaspoon spoke 'We must get these people before they try this again.

 

Rachel and Emma sat on the porch, drinking a cup of tea, worried about their husbands and their young friends. Theresia sat not far from them in the shade of the house, her neice cradled in her arms, her nephew in a cradle beside her. Emma and Rachel's kids playing happily with Starr not far from her. She was happy here helping with the children and planned to tell her sister and brother in law when they returned that she would like to live with them forever, if they would have her. After all she was almost of marrying age and despite the fact that she helped out with the caring and teaching at the Orphanage, more and more she was beginning to think she was only in the way.

Both older women watched warily as two horses they didn't know rode towards the house, Emma warily picked up the shotgun that was never far from her side and laid it across her lap, as added protection. '

Morning Maam' one of the riders tipped his hat at her and them Rachel

'What can we do for you sir?" she asked politely but bluntly

'Can you tell me would the owner of this fine house be home?' he asked as he dismounted and both of them walked onto the porch, coming to a stop mere inches from the wary Rachel.

'I'm afraid they're away on business at the moment.' Emma answered, not happy with the demeanour of these men at all.

The closest man in the blink of an eye had drawn his gun and pulling Rachel by the hair had it pointed at her temple.

'That's bull and you and I both know it.' he sneered, 'I think you ladies should come inside and we will wait for your stupid young friends to come home.' he pulled Rachel by the hair and near dragged her into the room as the second man took the shotgun from Emma and leaning it against the banister, pulled her to her feet and into the house.

Theresia had listened to the men ride up and was terrified by what she saw, but Jimmy had been right when he had noticed that she was like her big sister. She calmly and confidently quieted the children and rounded them up and into the barn. Worried about what would become of her friends, but she was unwilling to let the children walk become part of the dangerous game these men were playing with the lives of her family and friends. Not understanding what they could want with the property, she hoped and prayed that the others had found Kid and Jenny and were on their way home. She knew that she could not wait here and depend on the return of the others to save them, somehow she would have to try and warn them. Quieting the children and swearing them to silence, she left Emma's eldest in charge. Slipping into the bunkhouse through the rear door, she undressed and slipped into a pair of trousers and a shirt. Creeping towards the front of the house she reached up through the railings and pulled the shotgun down into her waiting arms. Creeping back into the barn she was unwilling to waste the time saddling a horse so grabbing a handful of mane she swung agilely up onto its back and walked it far enough away from the barn that the men in the house would not hear her leaving. She galloped hard and fast towards the location that Buck had described before they had left.

 

'What do you want with the land?' Emma asked quietly, from her position seated beside Rachel on the sofa

'This land is sitting on a kings's ransom in oil. They're simple dirt poor ranchers, they don't need it, they won't appreciate it. Two of them are half breeds for God's sake.' the arrogance of the man annoyed Rachel immensely

'What makes you think you deserve it more?' she sneered at him.

'I've worked in that tiny little assay office for the last three years, making a pittance. I knew when I saw the claim come in that this was what I wanted. They don't need it" he answered watching as Rachel rubbed her distended belly

'I hope one of you knows about birthing babies?' she glared at them

'Why?' the second man spoke gruffly

'I think I'm going to have mine.' she spat at them

'I told you this wasn't a good idea boss, I didn't sign on to hurt no pregnant women' he whined

'If you don't like it, find the half breed's brat and then leave.' the first man spoke unwilling to give up his fight.

He waited until the second man was out the door and lifted his gun and shot him in the back.

"where are the children ladies?' he spoke as he turned back to them 'I would suggest that you tell me bacause as you see I have no qualms about shooting any of you.'

'They were all playing in the barn, if you don't disturb them they will stay there until they are hungry.' Emma answered

'Thank you, see things are much nicer when we all cooperate aren't they' he spoke

He walked to the front door and still watching Emma and Rachel he lifted the beater for the dinner bell and rang the bell, watching as the children all walked towards the house. They had left the babies in the barn in a crib, unable to lift them. As Emma and Rachel saw the children and realsed that Theresia wasn't with them they knew that the intrepid young girl was just like her older sister and would get them help if she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Theresia rode hard and was startled to find her friends all riding towards her not more then two miles from the house.

'Theresia what's wrong?' Jimmy rode forward and spoke to her '

There are two men holding everyone at the house hostage.'

"What?!' Jimmy exclaimed

'I saw them lead Emma and Rachel into the house and I hid the children and came to find help.'

'Are they alright Jenny?' both Sam and Teaspoon asked in unison

'I think so, but Rachel is going to have the baby. She's been having pains all day.' she answered.

'Are you okay Theresia?' Lou asked watching her baby sisters pale face

'I'm fine but we have to help them.' she spoke quickly

'Okay, Cody I want you to take Kid into town to the Doctor. Theresia I want you to go with him. the rest of us will split up and try to get to the house without them seeing us.' Sam took control

'If we circle around and come up from behind our house we should be safe, theres a blind spot between the two houses.' Buck spoke thoughtfully

'I'm not going into town, I'm coming with you.' Theresia answered her chin jutting out at the thought of being left behind.

'She can come with me' Jimmy spoke recognising Lou's stubborn streak and knowing that if she was not included she would just follow and get caught up in the end.

'Thanks Jimmy she murmured.

'Lou do you want to go with Kid?' Teaspoon asked

'No I need to see that our babies are safe' she spoke as they all set off.

They rode with Cody until they were almost in town then doubled back and moved quietly through the gently undulating land behind their property until they had almost reached the houses. Leaving they horses behind a small incline they made their way to Buck's house. Sneaking carefully across the space between the two houses they pressed themselves against the back wall of Kid and Lou's home. They heard the tiny cries of Lou's babies from the barn. Lou looked to Sam and Teaspoon for guidance torn between keeping their arrival secret or comforting the babies.

'I'll go' Theresia murmured and before anyone could say any different she darted across the space between the house and the barn. The others all held their breath as they watched her run, hoping that she could make it without notice.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they watched her slip between the partly open barn doors. They all crept slowly and quietly around the side of the house until they were all on the same side as the living room, where it was obvious Emma and Rachel were.

"What are we going to do?' Buck asked softly

'Wait for him to do something. If he leaves the room, we could take him, but I don't want Emma or Rachel harmed.' Sam spoke the fierce protectiveness he felt evident in his eyes.

As they listened, they heard his boots stride quickly across the room then their porch, moving silently around the house they rounded the corner just in time to see him enter the barn. Teaspoon physically restrained the struggling Lou, as she tried to run and help her sister and children.

However, at the sound of a gunblast unmindful of their own safety they all ran quickly towards the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimmy reached the partially ajar doors first, both of his treasured Colt's drawn, desperate to protect the tiny girl he had become so fond of. For one of only a handful of times in his life that he could remember, he was truly scared. Not for his own safety, but for what he might see inside, however, glancing around the dim interior as he entered, he sighed in relief and reholstered his guns crossing quickly to Theresia's side and enfolding her into his arms. He glanced down at the two crying babies in the straw filled box beside her making sure Kid and Lou's children were unharmed before turning. The sobbing girl quickly melted into his embrace and Jimmy couldn't help but compare her to her sister. Often he had held Lou this way after she had done or experienced something traumatic. As she sobbed against his chest, he turned so the others could see she was fine. Jimmy nodded to the pale Lou to acknowledge that her sister was fine, then watched her cross to her babies sides. Cooing gently to her son, she watched as Jenny, who had followed her across the stable floor lifted her daughter and soothed her gentle cries.

'Sam, Mr Spoon' Emma spoke breathlessly from the doorway 'Thank God, Where's Kid?' her frantic eyes turned to Lou

'Cody has taken him into town to Doc Barnes' Lou answered softly

'He wasn't the only one left.' Emma spoke gently as she melted thankfully into her husband's embrace nodding her head towards the corpse on the floor.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked turning her face to his

'Marshall O'Day is in on it too.' she stated flatly 'He told us not to get any ideas about going to the law, because it was on his side.'

'Cody could be walking straight into trouble.' Lou spoke worried about not only her husband but her friend as well.

'Are you alright here Em?' Sam asked his wife and watched her nod in her usual self assured manner.

'Will Rachel be alright?' Teaspoon asked concern in his voice evident, torn between staying with his wife and helping the young men and women he called family.

Knowing that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Rachel, but also knowing that she would never forgive him or herself if something happened to the others if he had been able to prevent it, he made his decision to go with his friends. Emma nodded seeing Teaspoon's torment 'We'll be fine Teaspoon, go and help them.' she spoke releasing her husband. '

Buck can you and Jenny stay here with them please.' Teaspoon asked knowing that Buck's reserves of strength were being rapidly depleted, his skin held a grey waxy look and Teaspoon hoped that he wouldn't put up a fight. Buck knew that in his present state he was no help to anyone so he nodded his head in approval, hoping that he would at least be able to protect his home. Lou handed her son to Emma, wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and left the barn. As everyone followed Lou, the barn emptied Jimmy was still left holding a trembling Theresia.

'Honey I have to go now, but when I get back we will talk' he spoke softly, leading her out of the barn as he spoke, shrugging his shoulders at Lou's frown he released Theresia into Buck's loose embrace.

He quickly mounted up and the four of them rode quickly the short distance down the main street and into town proper. Buck, Jenny, Emma and Theresia watched them ride off and sent a prayer heavenward that they all return safely before turning their attention to the children and Rachel. Riding directly to Doc Barnes office, the others looped their reins around the hitching rail and walked into the office, finding Cody pacing nervously.

'How is he?' Lou asked her first concern her ailing husband

'Don't know Lou, the doctor chased me out here as soon as Kid started to come around.' Cody spoke watching as Lou paced in frustration

'Has there been any visitors here since you arrived?' Teaspoon asked

'Funny you should ask, the Marshall has been back twice, he seems mighty interested in Kid waking up.' Cody frowned thinking for the first time that something was up.

'Emma said that O'Day is in on it.'

'Nice of you boys to stay together for me.' a sinister voice spoke from behind them.

They turned as one to see the Town Marshall standing in the doorway, both pistols trained on them. 'Considerate of you saving me the work of running all over the territory to clean up this mess.' he sneered.

Jimmy shook his head as he realised that he had been so engrossed in Cody's news that he had not heard the swarthy man approach them. His eyes met the liquid concern of Lou's and resolved that they were all going to get out of this mess. Teaspoon and Sam glanced at each other realising that they had both met the Marshall's type before. Men who had started out good honourable men but over the years they turned lazy and greedy. O'Day's greed overcoming the desire to help fellow man that had turned him to law enforcement in the first place.

'Give it a break O'Day, you are far outnumbered, you might get one of us maybe two but if you don't give in you will die.' Sam spoke his eyes hard

'I know that Cain, but I'm fairly certain that you don't want to see Miss Louise's blood spilled.' he laughed at that statement. Watching the faces of the men falling as they realised that he was correct. One by one they holstered the guns they had drawn as they turned on the intruder.

'Drop them all, now and no funny business' he spoke walking two steps into the room he holstered one of his guns and grabbed Louise by her long braid. Dragging her back across the room until he was out of reach of the men. Laughing at the tears of pain that sprang to Lou's eyes as he dragged her by the thick lustrous hair she had become so proud of.

The others all quickly began unbuckling their gunbelts, not willing to risk Lou any further then they already had.

'I promise you O'Day if you hurt her, you will die.' Jimmy spoke between clenched teeth.

The Marshall laughed, then pulling Lou further from her friends he tormented them further.

'None of you are going to live long enough to see me really hurt her.' he laughed again pleased at the frustration and anger he saw on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Watching as each of them threw their gun belts on the growing heap on the floor in front of him, he further antagonised them by removing Lou's gun belt himself his hands roaming over her body familiarly.

'Get against that wall.' he ordered them harshly.

When they had moved far enough for his satisfaction, he moved forward and kicked the gun belts into the corner of the room out of everyone's reach, then indicating Cody he spoke again.

'Go out to my horse and bring in the rope on the saddle horn. If you don't come back, she dies' he ordered. He moved back against the wall, away from the door. Cody looked at each of his friends then turned his saddened eyes on Lou, before walking to the door and leaving the room. Several minutes later he returned with a coil of rope in his hands.

'Tie all their hands' he ordered Cody and watched as he did as he was ordered. When they were all secure except Cody he released Lou's hair and pushed her towards him.

"Tie his hands, and do it properly.' he waited while she tied the knots and then drew called her back to him, this time drawing her into his embrace. Lou's skin crawled as he caressed the side of her face

'Leave her alone O'Day,' Teaspoon spoke his anger rising

"You're a disgrace to the Badge you wear O'Day' Sam maligned him

'A disgrace am I' He spoke his face twisting in anger. 'I'm sorry Cain but not all of us can be as righteous and upstanding as you fine gentlemen. Do you think it wasn't hard to come here after the two of you have made such a fine name of Marshalling in these territories.' he pulled Lou towards a cabinet against the wall and lifted a bottle of whisky from it, taking a generous swig he continued. 'For God's sake all I heard for the first year I was here was Teaspoon wouldn't have done it that way. How do you think that made me feel?" he looked directly at Teaspoon

'So, this is all my fault now' Teaspoon asked quietly

Indicating with his pistol, he motioned for them all to leave the room via the front door of the doctor's office.

'When you get outside walk directly around to the back of the building. Any funny business and she will be dead.' he sneered, still amazed at his apparent power over these strong volatile men by just threatening the tiny woman he held by the hair. He followed behind them and waited until they were standing in a line behind their horses. He yanked Lou by the hair until they both stood on the lowest step that led from the surgery's rear door.

'Mount up.' he sneered at them watching as each of the men obeyed his commands.

'You won't get away with this O'Day' Sam spoke as he swung onto the horse.

'No-one will know that I had anything to do with your deaths.' he paused his filthy hands caressing Lou possessively 'We're going back to her ranch, that indian that you are all so fond of is going to go crazy and kill his entire family and his neighbours and their guests, before turning on himself.' he paused watching all their faces sink in dismay

'No-one will ever believe that, the entire town knows that Buck is good and kind and would never hurt another soul.' Lou cried, trying to pull away from his mauling hands.

'It won't take much to turn the town against him. Especially if he has injured their Marshall.' he filled in the story for himself

'O'Day, you know this town hates you, they won't believe a word you say.' Lou raged

The Marshall harshly hit the side of Lou's head with the butt of his pistol, clasping where against him as she fell unconscious towards the ground. Throwing her over his saddle horn, he was unprepared for noise from behind him.

'Leave her alone O'Day.' Kid fumed, his skin gray with pain, swaying slightly with the effort it took for him to stay upright, a pistol trained on the shifty lawman.

'If it ain't the loser husband.' O'Day sneered at him turning his back on Kid, not thinking him to be a huge threat.

'I wouldn't do that O'Day' Jimmy spoke watching Kid warily

'Nobody hurts Lou.' Kid spoke from between clenched teeth, his body trembling but the gun not wavering.

'Or you'll what, shoot me, That would be a joke, you can't even see straight at the moment, I think I'm fairly safe.'

The events that followed happened too quickly to say for sure what happened, but O'Day spun on Kid, drawing his gun as he spun, Kid fired twice in quick succession, a shot also fired from O'Day's pistol. Kid's shots both hit O'day, one in the chest and once in the centre of his forehead. As O'Day crumpled to the ground beside his horse, Kid also fell in a crumpled heap to the floor of the doctor's surgery. The doctor emerged from the room behind Kid for long enough to unfasten the ropes binding Cody who untied the others. Kid and Lou were both carried into the surgery and placed on bed's beside each other as the doctor quickly looked them over.

'He's something else ain't he.' Jimmy spoke as he watched the doctor remove Kid's shirt and start to mend the damage he had done to his shoulder.

'What do you mean Jimmy?' Teaspoon spoke also watching

'He's almost dead himself, but his love for her outweighed his pain.' he murmured

'It's the same for me Jimmy' Lou spoke softly turning her head towards her friends. None of them had realised that she had woken. 'I would die for him' she spoke with such soft earnestness that they all knew it was true.

'Will he be alright Doc?' she turned back to look at her bruised and bloodied husband

'He's done a lot of damage to his shoulder. I don't know if he will ever have the same use of his arm again, but I don't think he will lose it. Only time will tell.' he explained as he watched Lou's weary eyes close.

The others all moved quietly from the room and let the doctor work on his two patients.

Sam, Cody, Jimmy and Teaspoon returned to the Homestead to relay the news of what had happened to their families. Buck met them on the porch a loaded shotgun in his hands.

'Where's Lou?' he asked after realising that she was the missing rider.

'With Kid at Doc Barnes'' Jimmy answered for him

'Teaspoon, you might like to go and say hello to your new son.' Buck smiled at the man who was almost a father to him. Teaspoon almost vaulted from his horse, his agility belying his years as he took the steps two at a time to go and see his wife and new child. The others smiled and laughed as they watched him while they themselves dismounted and looped their reins around the hitching rail. Emma and Jenny walked onto the porch, Jenny fitting herself comfortably into her husbands side, Emma embracing her husband tightly.

'Is everything alright?' Emma asked quietly

'O'Day is dead, Kid is in pretty bad shape, but Doc seems to think he'll be okay. I think everything will be fine.' sam answered for her.

'Where's Theresia?' Jimmy asked softly missing Lou's spunky little sister

'She's in the barn with the older kids Jimmy. She's fairly upset by what she had to do' Jenny answered him watching his preoccupation with the young girl grow. Jimmy began to walk away from the others heading towards the barn. '

Jimmy, be careful with her.' Buck warned him, watching over the young girl like a protective uncle.

Jimmy kept walking towards the barn almost not hearing Buck's warning. He stepped through the partially open barn door and found Theresia almost immediately sitting on a bale of hay, listlessly watching the kids play.

'Hey' he spoke as he walked in and sat down next to her.

'Is everyone alright?' she asked her brown eyes luminous

'Everyone's fine. How are you?' he asked softly

'I'll be fine. I killed a man Jimmy. I didn't even hesitate. I killed him. Does that make me a bad person.'

'No sweetheart. You were protecting your kin. You will get over it, but you will never forget it. If the some problem arises again you will do exactly the same. I'm proud of you.' he hugged her closely.

'Thanks Jimmy' she smiled, then as she wiped the tears from her face, she stood, placing a gentle kiss on his lips she ran from the barn.

Jimmy watched her go, his lips twisted into a wry smile. The two McCloud women had come to mean more to him then any other women he had known. He wondered to himself if things could have been different. Shaking his head at the fact he was second guessing his life, he stood and walked from the barn into the sunlight towards the closest friends, no the only family he would ever have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Young Riders is the creation of Ed Spielman, and the property of Ogiens/Kane productions in association with MGM/UA television. This Story is created for entertainment purposes only, no infringement intended. Not to be copied without permission from the author.

Six Weeks Later

Rachel sat in a rocking chair on the porch, her new son cradled in her arms. Jenny sat beside her, her own pregnancy starting to softly round her body, softly rocking Lou's twins in their cradle while they watched the others in the corral.

Teaspoon, Sam, Emma, Jimmy, Cody and Buck sat on the top rail of the corral their eyes shaded as they watched work in the distance. Kid and Lou sat a short distance away on the bunkhouse porch, Kid's shoulder still tightly bandaged.

'Kid you should still be in bed' she fussed over him, brushing the hair from his face

'Lou if I spend another day in bed I'm going to go crazy.' he spoke, stilling her hand with his good hand and pulling her into his lap

'Kid, stop it' she giggled as she fell happily into his lap and kissed him on the side of the face.

'What are you going to do now that you are a wealthy woman Miss Louise?' he asked seriously his lips mere inches from hers.

'I don't know, I have everything I need right here.' she spoke seriously looking into his eyes 'I don't need a lot of money, I have you and I have the twins, I have good friends, I don't need anything else.' she pondered 'I would like to give Rachel and Teaspoon something though, they've been like parents to us, and Sam and Emma.' she finished

'I was planning on doing that anyway.' he stood and extended his hand to his wife.

'C'mon, lets go and watch with the others.' they walked hand in hand to the corral fence where the others sat and turning their gaze in the same direction watched as a team of oil riggers worked on a large oil well several hundred feet from the houses. As they watched, rich black oil spurted forth and fountained from the well.

Everybody was in high spirits that night at dinner. As Lou served a rich apple pie and ice cream from Teaspoon's old ice cream churn Jimmy stood and made an announcement.

'I didn't want to upset anybody, but I will be leaving tommorrow.' he watched the faces at the table around him fall.

'Why?' Theresia asked quietly '

I have a job Theresia. I have been away for almost three months now. It's time I get back.' the others all looked at each other aware of the obvious adulation Theresia had for Jimmy.

'I thought you were all happy here?' Theresia questioned looking at all who sat around the table

'Actually Emma and I have been speaking and we are going to set up house here. We're thinking of buying the ranch house on the old Saunders property a couple of miles away.' Sam spoke softly gazing into his wife's approving eyes as he spoke.

'Rachel and I have already discussed it and we have put a down payment on the property on the other side of this one the old Parker place.' Teaspoon spoke while gently cooing at his son.

Lou looked around the table at her family and smiled, for the first time in years she felt truly content and happy. Her family was all coming home to roost, with the exception of the two that she had always known would be the wild wanderers amongst their little family. She knew that their lives would take them all where they were destined but she could only pray for them to be as happy as she was now.


End file.
